School
by JxIHarkness-Jones
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness - Teacher ... Ianto Jones - Student... Whoops! :  hope its good :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... trust me, you'd know if I did... Ianto, Tosh and Owen would NEVER have died!

**A/N**:: I know I've got some stories on the go but I can't seem to get into them so hopefully I should be okay with this one. Just a short, introductory paragraph. :/ hope you like :)

Chapter 1::

Jack Harkness pulled up to the school building and made his way to the reception, smiling to the students on the way. He had a new student that morning and had to get their supplies before they arrived. After grabbing his students supplies from Rose, and shouting a quick 'hi' to the headmaster, he walked to his classroom. As he began sorting the student's stuff from his own, his form class began filing in. He grinned as Owen Harper, one of the loudest students but no doubt one of Jack's favourites, crashed into the room last, a giggling Toshiko Sato close behind him. She yanked him up off of the floor and turned to the older man.

"Good morning Captain Harkness." Jack chuckled, she had called him that since she learnt he had been a pilot in the Army for near 8 years.

"Morning Toshiko." She smiled and moved to her desk, pulling Owen down beside her. Jack shook his head lightly and moved to close the door Tosh had accidently left open. Just as he was about to shut it, a boy pushed against it, obviously hoping to keep it from shutting.

"Sorry sir, I got... lost..." The student trailed off as he looked up at Jack, into his eyes. He shook his head and smiled shyly. Jack blinked and was about reply, a cry came from the back of the room.

"Ianto!" The boy shot a dazzling smile as Owen pulled him into a hug. The londoner then turned to Jack.

"Mr Harkness, this is my little brother, Ianto Jones." Ianto smiled gently and looked back at Jack, who was blinking again, mouth parted slightly. He cleared his throat.

"Well Mr Jones, take a seat, and we'll get you all set up with your supplies." Ianto nodded and moved to the spare desk beside Tosh and Owen. Ianto sat down and looked down at his desk.

"So, seeing as we have a new student, we should probably go over some stuff, for the first day back. We have more than one new face that you will recognise but may not know. Mr Jones?" Ianto's head shot up.

"Yes sir?"

"You're Owen's twin brother correct?" Ianto nodded, not really sure where this was going. "So why do you sound Welsh when Owen sounds like a born and bred Londoner." Owen chuckled beside his brother who shot him a glare. Owen nodded slightly, he knew Ianto hated talking about this, the reason why he moved back to London.

"Our parents divorced when we were 5, I moved to Cardiff with our mother and Owen stayed with our father here in London. It was only when she died that I moved back here to London. I wanted to be closer to Owen" Owen placed a hand on his arm. Jack nodded and smiled at him, which Ianto couldn't not return. It was like it was infectious.

"Right, I want everyone to write down the date of this year's events in your planners." Jack turned to the board and began writing multiple dates on it. Ianto grinned and began writing in his planner. Once form was over Jack slumped into his seat. No matter what he did he couldn't get Ianto's piercing blue eyes out of his head, of how cute he looked when he smiled and the way he was openly affectionate to his brother. It wasn't until he realised how old Ianto was that he accepted that he was royally screwed. He was attracted to a 17 year old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... trust me, you'd know if I did... Ianto, Tosh and Owen would NEVER have died!

**A/N**:: I know I've got some stories on the go but I can't seem to get into them so hopefully I should be okay with this one.

**Thanksz::** Thankyouu to DANFLAN, proum, wellofwisdom79, Losing-facades and Abigail-Harkness-Jones for being the first five to favourite and alert my story... :)...and to my best friend PmagentaRiffraffP for you'r awesome comments... loveyouu 3 - You're the best!

Chapter 2::

Ianto POV:

Ianto's first few days went well. He was re-introduced to some class in everyone of them, leaving him thoroughly embarassed by the time friday came around. However, either Owen or Tosh were in each of his lessons except for English, taught by Miss Cooper, and History, taught by the Captain himself. He was just sitting down to eat his lunch when he realised he'd left his textbook in his History classroom.

"Owen, back in a sec." Owen nodded and Ianto practically ran to the History classroom. He knocked on the door before trying the handle. The door swung open and he moved silently into the empty classroom, glad that he wouldn't have to see the teacher. Just as he reached his desk, the door swung open again and Jack came in followed by a giggling Miss Cooper, who was grasping his arm in an obviously more than friendly gesture. Just as she was leaning up to kiss him Jack spotted Ianto stood by his desk. He gently pushed Gwen away who gasped when she saw Ianto.

"Ianto..." Ianto shook his head, knowing he had no reason and no right to feel jealous but couldn't help it just the same.

"None of my business." Gwen nodded and Ianto made his way from the room, refusing to meet Jack's eyes.

Ianto did everything that he could to avoid being alone with the History teacher. He handed his homework in with Owen's and if he needed any help he would ask Tosh. It wasn't until a week later that he came face-to-face with the American. He had been sat in the library trying to complete his History homework, and didn't understand it. Tosh was ill today and Owen was at football practice so he knew his only chance at finishing the work was to go and ask Jack. He sighed and pulled his bag onto his shoulder, making the short trek to the History classroom.

Jack POV:

Jack was sat at his desk, feet up, when there was a timid knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ianto shuffled into the classroom, making Jack's grin brighten tenfold.

"Mr Jones, what can I do you for?" Ianto stuttered and turned to look at Jack.

"I need help with the homework sir. I don't think I'm reading this right." He handed Jack the pieces of paper he had used trying to work out the answers to the questions. Jack looked over them and grinned slightly, laying them out on the desk so they could both see them.

"Right, here it's asking you for the most important event during World War II. If you think about it from different points of view for each paragraph then it should make more sense." Ianto glanced over the sheets and smiled slightly.

"Thank you sir, I get it now." Jack only grinned. "I should go, leave you to your marking or whatever teachers do. " As he went to move out of his chair, Jack rested a hand on his arm.

"Ianto, what you saw, between Miss Cooper and myself..."

"Is none of my business sir, I won't say anything, it isn't my place to do anything. You can see who you want to see" Ianto stood and made it this time.

"But I'm not seeing her Ianto." Ianto turned around to face him, confusion obvious in his face.

"Then why...?"

"There's someone I like...a lot... and I kinda figure that I would never actually be able to have them... so the thing with Gwen...Miss Cooper...was a one time thing." Ianto nodded.

"Okay...but sir, you don't need to explain anything to me. It's nothing to do with me, and I imagine you wish to keep it that way." Ianto turned to leave the room, tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of Jack with someone. _Ridiculous, like it's anything to do with you. He'd never want you Ianto, _the voice in Ianto's head piped up. Just as Ianto made it to the door, Jack caught ahold of his arm and spun him round. Ianto clutched at Jack's shoulders to keep himself from falling whilst Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist to prevent the same. As he looked up he noticed just how close Jack was. He looked into the American's eyes, taking a deep breath, shocked at what he saw reflecting in them. Fear, realization and something he couldn't decipher. Ianto released Jack's shoulders and backed up slightly, pulling Jack with him, as he had yet to release Ianto's waist. This left Ianto pressed against the door with Jack just in front of him. He watched Jack's face as he assessed the situation. The way his eyes travelled over Ianto's face, lingering for a second too long over his lips, the lips that his own were only a centimetre away from. Ianto looked down and watch and Jack bit his bottom lip.

"Ianto..." The breathy sigh from Jack set Ianto's nerves on end and he gulped. Jack leant forward slightly, leaving the tiniest bit of a gap between them, so if he spoke his lips would nearly brush against the welshman's.

"Sir..."

"Jack, call me Jack." Ianto nodded, his lips gently gliding against Jack's.

"Jack..." His name rolling off Ianto's tongue in those beautiful welsh vowels took Jack's breath away and he leant forward, closing the gap between him and his student. As he pressed Ianto against the door, he grasped at the back of Ianto's jacket, whilst Ianto caught hold of Jack's hair. He slid his tongue against Ianto's bottom lip making the younger man gasp and tighten his hold on the American's hair. Jack pulled Ianto's jacket off of his shoulders and spread his hands over the welshman's stomach, trying to feel as much of his body as he could under the shirt he was still wearing. Ianto threw his head back and Jack ren his lips along his jaw and down his throat, he pushed the top of the younger man's shirt away and sucked on the collar-bone hard enough to leave a mark and was just reaching for Ianto's top button when the welshman's phone rang. He pulled away and watched as Ianto pulled the phone out of his pocket, flipping it open.

"Owen...no I just needed help from Mr Harkness on the History homework...yeah I'll be as quick as I can... okay...yep see you soon." He flipped his phone shut and looked back up at his teacher. "I should..." He gestured to the door. Jack nodded.

"Yeah you should...go meet your brother." Ianto nodded. He then caught hold of Jack's face and pulled him into another spectacularly passionate kiss. Jack ran his hands apprecitively down Ianto's back to the small of it. He pulled away and pressed a few chaste kisses onto the welshman's lips before allowing him to grab his bag and leave the room. Ianto stood outside the door and leant on it, a small smile gracing his lips. Jack leant against the edge of his desk, running his fingers over his lips and grinning. It was then he noticed Ianto's jacket was still lying where Jack had dropped it. He picked it up and ran outside, to see Ianto turning the corner at the end of the corridor. Jack shrugged and moved back into the classroom, knowing Ianto would remember it eventually. He sat at his desk and held the jacket, knowingly inhaling the scent of the man who had been wearing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:: **

**Disclaimer::** I own nothing... believe me if I did you'd know about it (:

**Thanksz::** Thankyouu to everyone who has reviewed to my previous chapter... You're the best!

**A/N:: PLEASE READ:: VERY IMPORTANT!** - This chapter will contain Major slash so if that bothers you, please don't read it. If it doesn't... then I hope you enjoy it :) Not very long but I think it's okay (:

Throughout the rest of the school day, Jack couldn't help but keep glancing at Ianto's jacket laying across the back of his chair. At the beginning of the last lesson there was a knock on the door.

"Sir?" Ianto's voice sent shivers down his spine and he spun round to greet the student.

"Yes, Ianto? He crossed his arms across his chest and saw Ianto's eyes fixate onto the blue shirt that he knew was stretched tight over his torso.

"I think I forgot my jacket in here." Jack nodded and caught hold of the jacket.

"I'll write you a note so you don't get into trouble." Ianto watched as Jack scribbled something onto some paper. He then handed over his jacket. As Ianto caught hold of it his fingers brushed against Jack's and he blushed slightly. He smiled gently and nodded.

"Thank you." Jack smiled and watched as Ianto span round and walked out the room, shrugging on the jacket as he left.

The next day, Jack watched as his form walked in. It worried him then Ianto wasn't there. As he ran through the register he called out to Owen.

"Owen, where's your brother?" Owen turned around and shrugged.

"I don't know sir. He left when I did but I'm not sure." Jack nodded and was about to mark him late when the door swung open. Ianto rushed in looking attractively flushed and a flash of lust ran through his body.

"Sorry I'm late sir, I've got 2 free periods 1 & 2 and I had to speak to Mr Smith, find out which teachers are free that lesson." Jack was.

"And did you find one that could cater to your needs?" Ianto uncharacteristically smirked.

"Yes Sir, I did." Jack nodded and gestured to the back of the class. Ianto made his way to his seat and collapsed into it, allowing him to listen to Jack talk to the class in that sexy American accent." At the end of form, Jack called Ianto to his desk.

"Owen, I'll be fine, I've got a free so I'll see you at break." Owen nodded and left to walk to lesson with Tosh who was already waiting for him. Ianto made his way back to Jack's desk and leant against it.

"Yes Sir?" Jack walked over to the door and checked to see if there was anyone in the corridor before pulling the blind down and locking the door. He turned around to face the desk and was pushed back against the door, soft lips pressing onto his. He gasped and Ianto slid his tongue over the inside of Jack's bottom lip and over his teeth. Jack sucked Ianto's tongue into his own mouth and spun them round, pinning Ianto to the door with his arms on both sides of the younger man's torso and one leg in between his. Ianto growled in what could only be described as sexy and his hands delved into Jack's hair, tugging, urging him on as he moved his lips to the Welshman's neck. Ianto slipped the braces off Jack's shoulders and undid the buttons on his shirt, pressing kisses to the unveiled flesh. He pushed it off the American's shoulders and sucked on his collar-bone, leaving a fresh mark there. Jack returned the favour, pulling a few buttons off of Ianto's shirt in the process. Jack pulled Ianto to his chest, marvelling at the feel of the younger man's skin against his. He pulled them over to the desk and sat Ianto onto it, moving in between his legs, and kissed him. As Ianto's hands moved over Jack's back, the ex-pilot's rested on Ianto's upper thighs. Just as Ianto went to reach for the button on Jack's slacks, the teacher pulled away, gasping. Ianto looked up at him, confusion and hurt obvious on his face.

"Why...?" Jack cut him off with another kiss.

"Ianto, we are going to, but not here... I'm not having our first time be over my desk. You deserve so much better than that." Ianto grinned and pulled Jack into another heated kiss.

"Fine. But..." Ianto slid off the desk and pushed Jack onto it. Once Jack was far enough back, Ianto slid onto the desk, straddling him. He leant down and kissed him passionately. Jack groaned and palmed Ianto's ass. Ianto ground his hips into Jack's, bringing their clothed erections into contact. They both groaned and Ianto pushed the older man back so he was lying down across his desk.

"Ianto I said not..." Ianto gripped him roughly through his trousers making him arch into the contact.

"We're not..." Jack grinned as Ianto popped the top button of his slacks open and pushed his hand into Jack's boxers. He caught hold of his erection and stroked him to completion. Before Ianto had time to enjoy the sated look on the American's face, the older man had flipped them over, grounding his hips into the older man, stroking him at the same time. As Ianto came, Jack smothered his shout with a kiss.

Jack collapsed onto the lithe body beneath him panting harshly. As Ianto blinked up at him, bright blue eyes shining with love and trust, Jack knew that he had fallen, hard. And there was no way he was gonna give it up. Not without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4::**

**Disclaimer::** I own nothing :/

About 10 minutes before the bell for break rang, Jack pushed Ianto gently.

"Come on Yan, you have to get suitably dressed." Ianto mumbled something incoherently and snuggled further into Jack's chest.

"Don't wanna..." Jack smiled at the younger man and stood him up.

"Yan, what are you doing tonight?" Ianto looked up at him, curiosity bright in his eyes.

"Nothing, why?" Jack reached down and scribbled something onto a sheet of paper and handed it to the student.

"My address and phone number. If you get the chance, come and see me." Ianto nodded and leant forward, pressing his lips against Jack's. The older man deepened it and explored Ianto's mouth with his own tongue. When they separated, they rested their foreheads together.

"Bye Sir... I mean, Jack." Jack pressed one last chaste kiss to his lips.

"Bye Yan." Ianto smiled and left the room, finally dressed.

That night Ianto sat at his desk, running his fingers over the number Jack had given him. He was contemplating whether to actually text the older man or not. As he was thinking Owen knocked on his door.

"Yan, you alright? Can I come in?" Ianto pushed the slip of paper into his pocket and shouted back to him.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Owen flounced in and flopped onto the Welshman's bed, grinning.

"Owen, you're my older brother right? You wouldn't ever judge me?"

"Nah course not... Why what's wrong?" Ianto took a deep breath and looked up, complete trust shining in his eyes.

"Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?" Owen nodded.

"Yan what is it?" Ianto put his hand into his pocket and pulled out Jack's address, handing it to his older brother, who leaned forward on the bed to grab it.

"Yan, who's is this?" Ianto bowed his head and mumbled under his breath. "Yan!"

"It's Jack's, It's Jack Harkness'" Owen 's eyes widened as he slumped backwards.

"You...you and...you and Mr Harkness? Ianto what have you done?"

"I don't know... It just happened... But the thing is... I don't wanna give him up Owen. I think I love him." Owen took a deep breath and leaned forward, looking his little brother straight in the eyes.

"Ianto, this is your decision. I'm not going to tell anyone because I don't think it's anyone else's business but you HAVE to be careful. You could both get into immense trouble if this was discovered." Ianto nodded and wiped at the tears that were rolling down his face. He wrapped his arms around his older brother and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Owen. Thank you." Owen smiled gently and nodded.

"Love you too. Now go, I thought you had to be at the 'Library', for your History coursework. " Ianto nodded and left the room, grabbing his school bag off his chair as he left the house.

In less than 15 minutes he was stood outside Jack's home. He took a deep breath and moved up the garden path, to knock on the front door. He heard someone stumble around before Jack pulled the door open and stuck his head in the crack made by the door.

"Ianto, hi. Come in." Ianto smiled and stepped into the house, his attention immediately caught by the sight of Jack, still glistening from the shower, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, sorry, let me go and get dressed and I'll be out." Jack made to move into what was obviously his bedroom. Ianto followed and caught hold of Jack's hand. He leant up so his lips brushed the shell of the ex-pilot's ear.

"Don't bother." He caught hold of the knot of the towel and tugged at it, loosening it so he was the only thing holding it around Jack's waist. He span round and fell backwards onto Jack's bed, pulling him over him. He pulled the towel the rest of the way off his waist and ground his clothed flesh against Jack's bare skin. Stifling a gasp Jack pulled at Ianto's shirt, over his head and onto the floor, which was quickly followed by the younger man's jeans and boxers. As their erections came into the contact, the friction made them both pant. Jack leant down and captured Ianto's lips in a passionate, lustrous kiss. Ianto bucked his hips and Jack pulled away.

"Yan, are you sure? I'm not letting you go after this. I don't think I could." Ianto nodded and stared up at Jack, his bright blue eyes shining with a confidence that Jack had only ever seen Ianto exude when he was with him.

"I'm sure." Jack nodded and reached over to the bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom. He slicked up his fingers and prepared Ianto, careful not to push him over the edge. As he was about to prepare himself, Ianto caught his wrist.

"Let me." He pulled the condom from Jack's hand and slid it down the man's length, making sure to gently brush it on the way down. He then poured a decent amount of lube onto his hand and stroked it up and down Jack. The younger man lay down, gripping onto Jack's biceps as he pushed into him. Slowly at first, Jack began to pull himself in and out of his lover, making sure not to hurt him. It wasn't until Jack brushed against Ianto's prostate that he lost it. The sexiest noise Jack had ever heard came from the Welshman's throat and Jack started to thrust faster and harder until he came, still thrusting until Ianto did too. Jack moved to pull out of Ianto but the younger man refused to let him move. He felt too perfect with Jack inside him to let the older man move. He pulled Jack's arms around him, and snuggled back into his chest, sated and satisfied.

An hour later, the lovers woke up, Jack first then Ianto. As Jack pulled out of him, Ianto hissed slightly. Jack winced and helped Ianto over to the shower. As the hot water streamed down his chest, Ianto pinned Jack against the wall and dropped to his knees, intending to make his lover scream. 20 minutes later they had changed the sheets on the bed and were cuddled up in it.

"Ianto?" Ianto looked sleepily at the older man.

"Yes Jack?" Jack took in a deep breath. He hadn't told anyone this since he had met John.

"I love you, you know that right?" Ianto smiled brightly.

"I do now." Jack leant down and caught Ianto lips in a sweet kiss.

"Oh Jack."

"Yeah Yan?" The younger man turned to his lover.

"I love you too." Jack's smile could have been seen around the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** (: - Very short just a kind of filler :/

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... as usual

"Ianto, babe, come on, get up." Jack gently shook the younger mans shoulder. Ianto shrugged his shoulder and burrowed further into Jack's chest. Jack grinned slightly.

"Yan, come on. I have to get you home." Ianto groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked up at Jack and smiled, leaning over for a kiss.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Bout an hour. Up, shower." Ianto grinned and pulled Jack into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and waited for it to heat up. When it was hot enough he pulled his older lover under the hot spray. As the water ran down Jack's chest, Ianto followed it with his tongue. He licked at Jack's abdomen before falling to his knees and taking Jack's length into his mouth, pulling at his own. Jack shuddered and slid his fingers into Ianto's hair. It was only a few minutes later that Jack came, Ianto soon following. Jack reached for the shampoo on the shelf and squirted some onto the palm of his hand and started to massage it into Ianto's hair. Once it had been rinsed out, Ianto did the same to him. 15 minutes later they emerged from the shower and began to get dressed. Once they were dressed Jack pulled him into the hallway, grabbing his car keys and bundled them both into his car. 10 minutes later, they were pulling up at the end of Ianto's road. Jack turned to face Ianto and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ianto rested his forehead against Jack's.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jack nodded and pressed one last gentle kiss to Ianto's lips.

"Love you." Ianto got out the car and made his way to his front door. Jack watched as he stepped into the house then pulled away from the curb. 10 minutes later, Jack pulled onto his driveway and got out of the car. Just as he was about to settle down onto the sofa there was a knock on the door. He got up and pulled the front door open.

"John." His partner in the armed forces, Captain John Hart was stood at his front door.

"Jacky-Boy. How are you doing?" Jack moved away from the door to let him in.

"Why are you here John?"

"Came to visit you Jack, missed you." John threw his arms around Jack's shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss before the American had the chance to stop him. Jack pushed him away.

"What the hell John?"

"Oh come on Jack."

"No John." Jack folded his arms across his chest, glaring at the black haired man.

"You're with someone aren't you? Aww is Jacky-Boy in love?"

"No..."

"Oh come on Jack, the only time you ever say no is if you're with someone."

"His name is Ianto Jones... Not that it's any of your business."

"It'll never last Jack, you can't help but come back to me, every time."

"Get out. Get out John, and don't come back. I love him, that is not going to change." John smirked and made his way to the door.

"We'll see Jack... We'll see." Jack heard the door shut and picked up the glass on the table Ianto had used. He sighed gently and moved to his bedroom. He hadn't had enough sleep to handle the drama John was inevitably going to bring with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:: **

**Disclaimer:: **Not mine

The next morning, Jack noticed that John had left his jacket on the back of the couch. Pulling it off the chair he decided to return it after work.

As Jack pulled into the school parking lot the next day, he noticed the head-teacher stood at the door leading to reception.

"You okay?" The head-teacher looked up and smiled when he saw Jack.

"Yeah, you have a visitor. He says you have his jacket?" Jack nodded and looked around.

"Where is he?"

"He's gonna come by near the end of your form, you have frees 1&2 right?" Jack nodded and sighed, moving towards his form room. In the next 10 minutes his form filed in, the rear held up, as usual, by Owen, Tosh and Ianto. As Jack caught Ianto's eye, the younger frowned.

"What's wrong?" He barely had time to mouth before there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." John stepped in, looking around, spotting Jack pretty quickly.

"Jack! I let my jacket at yours last night." Jack's eyes widened as he heard how that must've sounded to Ianto. True to form, when he risked a glance at the younger man, he had his head down and his fists clenched.

"Well maybe you shouldn't drop in uninvited then." John smiled cheerfully, ignoring Jack's comment. Ianto's fists loosened slightly. As he reached for his bottle of water his hand caught the edge of a pile of books he had perched precariously on the edge of his desk.

"Ianto be careful!" Tosh's voice registered before anything else did. Ianto chuckled and bent down to collect the textbooks. He registered Jack's booming voice a close second.

"Nice, Mr Jones." Jack hadn't realised what he had said before he said it. He turned to face John, wide-eyed, to see the other man smiling smugly.

"Ianto Jones eh? Nice Welsh name." Ianto looked up at John and nodded, confusion evident in his face, as to why the older man was speaking to him.

"I like it." He smiled warmly and sat on a chair in the corner.

"You've got two free periods first so I thought I'd keep you company. You know catch up on what you've been... doing." John's smile said it all and the sly smile he sent Ianto's way told the younger man that something wasn't right.

"Right, okay then." After that form was pretty uneventful, despite John's attempts at involving Tosh, Owen and Ianto in conversation. When the bell went Ianto was, for once, happy to have a reason to leave Jack's form.

"Ianto, could you stay behind for a second please?" Ianto told Owen to go ahead to lesson and he'd meet him there.

"Yes Mr Harkness?" John turned to Ianto, glee evident on his face.

"Oh come on. I'm pretty sure you're less formal than that." Ianto looked up defiantly, the determined look on his face, just made him look sexier in Jack's opinion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mr...?"

"Hart, Captain John Hart."

"Captain... I'm guessing you worked with Jack in the Army then? He enjoys telling the form about things he and his friends got up to whilst in the Army." Ianto smiled, the picture of innocence.

"If that's everything sir, I have to get to class."

"Yes Ianto of course, I'll write you a note."

"Thank you sir." Ianto was gone within 2 minutes. Once he had shut the door Jack slammed John angrily against the door.

"Don't you EVER harass one of my students again. Do you hear me?" Jack dropped his grip and moved back to his desk.

"Oh please Jack, I know you're screwing him, and I can see why. Eye-candy fits, but a student?"

"Who I see is no longer any of your business John. Now BACK OFF!"

"I'm not giving up Jack, not now. If you don't do EXACTLY as I say, everyone is going to know about you and Mr Jones." The defeat in Jack's piercing blue eyes was enough to tell John that he had won. By threatening Ianto he had Jack exactly where he wanted him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Hopefully, this is going to be the chapter in which you find out what John is going to make Jack do. :/

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, RTD's & the BBC's (:

Over the next week, John was a regular appearance in Jack's form, history classes and spent Jack's free periods with him. He was a constant source of annoyance for Ianto when he was in Jack's history class and having him in any of his classes didn't do Jack any good either. This meant that Jack and Ianto had absolutely no time together. The next Monday, Ianto was late into school, which made him late for assembly. He flew round the corner that lead to the hall and ran smack into Jack.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to. I'm just so late." Ianto leant down and scooped up most of the papers and handed them back to the older man.

"I'm really sorry, I have to go I'm so late."

"Ianto wait!" Ianto span round and looked questioningly at Jack

"What's wrong?"

"Can we talk? I'll write you a note to excuse you from assembly." Ianto nodded and took some of Jack's things from his arms.

"Thanks Ianto." The Welshman smiled and walked back to the history classroom. Once they had entered the room, Ianto had Jack pinned up against the wall, kissing him fiercely.

"God Jack, I've missed you so much." Ianto pulled Jack's shirt from inside his trousers and ran his hands over the Captain's stomach and round to his back. Everything Jack had planned to explain flew out of his head when he felt Ianto's delicious mouth capture his. It wasn't until Ianto reached for the "Wait, Ianto, wait, I need to talk to you." Ianto dropped his head onto Jack's should and sucked hard just below the Captain's shirt collar. Jack felt his legs start to buckle and he knew if he had any chance of actually talking to Ianto before form he needed to stop this.

"Ianto no, stop." Ianto pulled away, breathing heavily and took a step backwards.

"Okay, talk." Jack sat down into his seat and motioned for Ianto to sit in the one opposite.

"Yan, there's something I need to tell you..."

-xxxxxxxx- *Imagine Jack telling Ianto this*-Flashback-

"_What do you mean 'EXACTLY what you say?"Jack's eyes flashed dangerously as he thought about what John would do if he meant 'EXACTLY'._

"_Exactly, Jack. Whatever I want and you can't do a thing about it. If you don't I'll tell EVERYONE about you and little eye-candy."_

"_Don't call him that and do NOT threaten him!"John smirked evilly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the base of Jack's ear. He lifted his mouth so he could whisper in Jack's ear. _

"_Then do what I tell you and I won't have to."Jack looked dejectedly at the floor before glancing at John, defeat in his eyes._

"_What do you want me to do?" John sat on the sofa beside his and took Jack's hand in his._

"_Well what I want you to do is..."_

_-_End Flashback-

The door to Jack's classroom burst open and Owen rushed in, catching hold of Ianto's arms and pulling him to his desk.

"Owen, what the...?" Owen pushed him into his seat.

"Ianto, shut up a minute." Jack's eyes widened when he knew why Owen had been in so quick.

"You know?" Owen's head shot up, the fires of hell burning in his eyes.

"You don't get to say anything! I don't know WHERE you get off?"

"Owen it wasn't like that!"

"You're engaged Jack, you're screwing around on my little brother, and you're fucking engaged!" Ianto whimpered and Jack noticed that his eyes were filling away with tears.

"Yan." Ianto flew back in his chair, pulling away from the advancing man.

"Ianto, come on little brother, you have to calm down, the rest of the class are on their way back." Ianto took a few deep breaths.

"Yan, baby it wasn't like that. He was blackmailing me I didn't have a choice, you would've been expelled."

"I don't CARE Jack, I can find another school, I can't find anyone I love as much as I do you." Jack reached for him, and cringed when Ianto visible recoiled. "I guess I know now what's more important to you." He slumped back into his seat. "Just go Jack, just leave me alone." Jack nodded and moved back to his desk, just as he was sitting down the rest of the class filed into the room. Tosh was bringing up the rear of the class. Owen had filled her in on the Ianto/Jack/John situation, and although she didn't have a problem with Ianto and Jack's relationship, she currently wanted to strangle the older man. Just as Tosh was about to shut the door, John bounced through it. Ianto tensed up as he heard John's voice calling Jack's name. He looked up in time to see John sweep Jack into a deep kiss. Tosh looked at him, glad they were sat at the back of the class, so no one could see the heartbroken expression and the tears streaming down the Welshman's face.


	8. Chapter 8

I KNOW this is REALLY late but I haven't been able to get into this story... PLEASE forgive me

Please review so I know if I need to change anything ^.^

Chapter 8

As Jack walked into work a few days later, he saw Ianto stood in the Headmasters office

"Yes, sir, I understand." The Headmaster leant forward on his desk.

"This means I'll have to speak to Mr Harkness and pull you out of his lesson." Jack's eyes widened as he imagined all the things they could be talking about. The Headmasters voice broke through his thoughts.

"Ah! Jack! Come in, we were just talking about you, well kind of." Ianto's head dropped as Jack entered

"Headmaster, I'm going to go and meet my friends, thank you sir." Jack watched as Ianto made his way out into the hallway.

"Jack, take a seat."

**- End of the day -**

"Ianto, can you stay behind please, we need to talk about your schedule." Ianto nodded and hugged Tosh and Owen,

"Tell Dad I'll be home as soon as possible." Owen nodded and followed Tosh into the hallway. Ianto moved up to Jack's desk.

"Ianto, why did you quit taking history?"

"Because, sir, I didn't particularly want the memory of you screwing me over your desk every lesson. I have enough of it every form." Jack sighed

"Ianto..."

"No Jack." Ianto turned his head, refusing to let Jack see the tears building in the corners of his eyes. "I'm sick of feeling like this. I miss you so much and there's nothing I can do to stop feeling that so I'll just try and do it as little as possible."

"Ianto... Please"

"What is it sir?" Jack gestured to the seat opposite his desk, which Ianto refused.  
"Ianto I need you to understand why John and I..."  
"No sir, I don't need to understand... It's nothing to do with me, not anymore."  
"Ianto please, just listen." Ianto wiped his cheek as he failed to hold them back and a tear slid down his face and nodded, slumping down in the chair.  
"Listen Yan, this wasn't a decision that I..."  
"SIR!" Tosh ran into the room, glaring coldly at Jack "Your fiance is outside looking for you." Ianto let out a short, sharp laugh and stood, moving towards the door as John came striding into the classroom.  
"Thanks Tosh." Ianto left the room and started to walk, dejected, down the hall. Tosh watched as he put things into his locker and made his way out of school. She span on her heels and strode back to Jack's door, stopping short when she heard an argument.  
"Oh come on Jack! We need to sort this if this wedding is going to be perfect."  
"I don't want this wedding to be perfect John! I don't even want it to exist! The only reason I'm putting Ianto through this is because of your threats so don't act like I want any kind of say in it!" Tosh's eyes widened as she listened to Jack telling John that if he hadn't blackmailed him, there was no way he would be marrying him. Tosh smiled slightly and hurried off in the same direction as Ianto, determined to tell the younger man exactly WHY Jack was getting married.

-xxx-

"Ianto!" Tosh ran across the school car park, watching as Ianto moved further away. Just as Tosh was passing the science building, Jack appeared next to her.

"Where's Ianto?" Tosh pointed to the Welshman.

"Ianto!" Tosh knew that he could hear her, she could see him reacting, even if he wasn't turning around.

"Ianto!" Jack's shout got a reaction from him. The surprise made him turn, blue eyes locking onto Jack's completely oblivious to the car speeding down the road he had just stepped out onto. It was almost like slow motion as they watched the car slam into Ianto's side, throwing him onto the bonnet and over onto the pavement.

"IANTO!" Jack's scream was louder than Tosh's as he threw himself across the parking lot into the road, shaking off the man getting out of the car.

"I – I didn't – he just stopped – I didn't even ..."

"Shut up!" The fury in Jack's voice was enough to quiet the man as Jack rolled Ianto over, placing Ianto's head into his lap.

"Yan... Come on baby, stay awake... Tosh, where's the ambulance?"

"On the way." Jack stroked Ianto's hair.

"You see baby, everything's gonna be fine okay – you just need to stay awake for me – okay... You just need to stay..." Jack's sobs increased as Ianto struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Jack!" The headmaster ran towards them and leant down, John not far behind him. Jack shook off John's hand as the older man tried to put it on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! This is your fault... Come on baby stay awake, for me, please. TOSH!"

"Couple of minutes Jack," The headmaster shook his head at the way Tosh addressed Jack and Jack, Ianto.

"You see Yan, couple of minutes, that's it, then you'll be okay, you'll be..." Jack collapsed completely on Ianto's chest, resting his head over Ianto's heart, feeling it beat slower and slower.


End file.
